Zwielicht
by OneOfTwo
Summary: Larxene had never understood anything beyond herself, and now she is looking back on all the things she had done wrong before her existance had ended. ( Larxene looking back at her final days at Castle oblivion, I was going to do it in one shot, but I fig


Zwielicht

By Frost Wright

Larxene had never understood anything beyond herself. She was fading thanks to the very darkness that she had learned to control, and it was all because of a child. One who did not understand himself, but at least tried to do what he could for others. The girl could see no more then splotches of black and grey, as her body had resulted to nothing more then a few fragmented pieces. Or was it her soul that was crumbling away now?

"How...?"

Her voice was as distant as the area around her, she saw no end to her surroundings, and it just kept going for all eternity. Pale green-blue eyes couldn't help but drift shut in realizing her fate. She was utterly no more. No body to control or act with, and no way to communicate with the outside world. There was no end to this existence, other then completely assimilating to the mass of nothing about her. Then she would be just like the rest of those who lost to the darkness. She pondered for a moment if other souls resided here, or was this just a personal patch of her own hell? She heard nothing responding to her.

"A.. Axel…"

Damn him! The woman's memory proceeded to recalling the red haired man who had played himself as the fool, but had very much been the leading cause to her destruction. He ruined it. Sora could have been theirs and the organization could have been for the taking! Another swell of anger took the girl, though she was only rewarded by an agonizing swoop of the darkness, feeding off her very essence. She hadn't much time before she was completely taken by demons that lurked in the shadows. As her 'body' hung with the darkness, her head tipped back, eyes gaze reflecting on the most recent events that had happened. Where did she go wrong?

The darkness was something that held all of the organization members like a honeybee to a vat of pollen. They had all lost their hearts to the darkness, yet retained a form of self-consciousness. Heartless that had pretty faces. No, they were more then that, but what they were, no one knew. They existed because of their strong will to survive. They were erased, but a few pencil marks remained. They were nobodies. Though regardless of them not being anyone, they all had made identities for themselves, creating lives that could have reflected the one they had when they were normal, human.

While Larxene had no recollection of who she used to be, she made it her own personal goal to make something of herself while she was still there. The organization was made to study the heart, and it's purpose, though she had never understood why she was chosen to join it. Was she that special that the odd man called their 'superior' felt she was needed to join their ranks? Perhaps she was. There were several members in the organization, and many the girl had not seen. As far as she was concerned, she was the only girl amongst all these men. She had met but a handful of them, a man who seemed more intent on sticking his nose in a book, a man who took time placing his orders onto lower ranking members, a man who held a vast amount of knowledge despite his meaty composure, a man who's personality split when he felt it was necessary, and a man who she could have considered the most brilliant member of them all.

Marluxia had been the one to catch her eye primarily, he was strong, foreboding, and didn't have any trouble throwing his weight around while backing up his bark with a few gnashing bites. He had been a lower ranked member of the organization, yet was smiled upon by the superior and granted power that made the higher-ups glare. Only if he had known what Marluxia had planned to do with his 'castle'.

Jumping between the land of the frozen lotuses and the town of primordial twilight, things were never boring. There were always people to study, people to test, and above all, people to destroy. When an order was delivered from the higher ups, there was no denying their request. After all, defying the organization meant one simple thing. Obliteration. The superior was kind enough to let them have a life again, and was not to be taken lightly.

It still didn't help Larxene but glowering at every task.

She had wanted to do things on her own, control matters by her own hands and study things on her own. Why she was bound to a bunch of hooligans who ran test after test was beyond her. Though as long as they were in power, her tongue had been sealed. That is, until her mind had fallen along the same wavelength to the lord of Castle Oblivion. He was simply a genius, He agreed with her, listened to her, and plotted with her. He had as much ambition as she did, and while his power of the darkness took her by surprise, her lust for power and control took over her better judgment.

What was betrayal if there was no one to betray?

While the two had spent countless day after day conspiring underneath the shade of darkness, plans had finally weaved to actions. They needed something the Superior didn't. A key to the light and a heart that was practically unbreakable. They needed the key blade Master, Sora. Though while Larxene had her own things to do, each time she had returned to the lord's castle, the wonderous man had added a hunk to the plan. A girl who would bend the will of the headstrong hero by rearranging his heart-felt memories and to lead him straight into their hands. Perfect!

Or rather, it seemed that way.

It wasn't long before Sora had been introduced to Castle oblivion that other organization members had arrived. Some she hadn't seen, some she had, were they all in on it? Or were they here to stop their plans? Being nervous wasn't apart of Larxene's composure, though she couldn't help it while wandering the chilly corridors, catching sights of Zexion and Vexen. They were close to the superior, and the way they kept a close watch on her made her skin crawl. Though Marluxia had spoken there was nothing to be afraid of, and to have faith…she could have faith, but only so much.

And then there was Axel.

He had always confused her, being strong willed and a little off-center. He sometimes said things that made more sense then the rest of the organization members, and then other times, he said things that made her head spin. Was he with the organization or just freelancing? The girl had only considered him to be walking on thin ice, though she had thought him to be a strong ally had he wished to join her and Marluxia. Perhaps it was her fault their plans had failed, though she was selfish after all.

"Wow Axel, you seem pretty intrigued by this Sora kid." She had seen how man studied the boy ever since Sora had arrived, and having ran into him while looking for Marluxia. She was never one to give up an opportunity, and felt the need to inquire him about it.

Apparently she had knocked him out of a consensus of thought, though he always recovered quickly. Her pale blue eyes were met with a light forest green, and for a moment, the red haired man gave a smirk,

"…and your not?"

He did like to talk in riddles at times and it left the girl a little annoyed. Had she known he was doing that for a reason, she would have avoided him like the plague.

"I haven't made up my mind, " It was true that she wasn't sure what she felt or thought about Sora, though if it was for Marluxia's plan, she had no reason to question him. He was going to bring her to a higher power above the rest, like a queen who only had to lift a finger to help. Though every queen needed a knight, and while Marluxia seemed like the king, Axel seemed more fitting for knighthood, "…but I'd like to know what's on yours." She had always been flirty by nature, whether or not she meant it.

Though that sort of thing always did bounce off Axel.

"He became a heartless, Larxene, " He started, turning a degree to regard the boring wall design of foliage, " …and you know what happens to people who do."

Well, it wasn't the response she was hoping for, but him thinking on Sora's heart was enough for her to keep the conversation. She smiled a degree and tilted her head back, figuring to grace him with her knowledge on the heartless herself, " People who lose their hearts lose their minds, their feelings… They're consumed by the darkness."

The girl was pleased with her answer, and further more as Axel tipped his head up and down in a brisk nod. Apparently he wanted to debate more then give her information, " Right, but that didn't happen to Sora. He held onto his feelings, even as a heartless. Only one other man has ever managed to do that."

Larxene couldn't help but raise a brow at him rambling on about topics they all had already known. Was he testing her? The thought didn't phase her completely, as she merely brushed the statement to the side. She didn't want to talk about the Superior anyway.

"So it's the strength of his heart that intrigues you—The heart chosen by the key blade." She wanted to talk more on Sora, and more on whether or not he held the same beliefs as Marluxia and herself.

"What makes his heart shine like that? What sleeps in its most secret depths?" For a moment, the red head's eyes had gone distant and back to thinking. Larxene couldn't help but stand there for a brief moment, lost without too many words. What did make Sora so special that he could technically come back from the dead? Was it because of his little princess that helped him so? Or was it simply the will of the light? She had no real answer for that.

"The heart is a mysterious thing, Axel."

"Maybe so," He had said while drifting from his thought process, and had turned from her to begin walking back down the hallway, " But unlocking its secrets is the whole reason why we, the organization, exists." There was no stopping him now, and he was gone in a matter of moments.

Larxene felt the need to kick herself had she not been so prideful. He spoke on such a noble tone about the organization, perhaps he was nothing more then another pawn that must be obliterated. Sad, really. Though she only felt herself turning away and resuming her search for Marluxia.

He had been trying to warn her the whole time, and she hadn't noticed one line that would propose otherwise. Larxene only needed to see what was in front of her, and nothing more. Inwardly, she regretted that now, as she floated in the mass of black space. Perhaps if she had never thought to invite him, then none of this would have happened, he would have died ignorant and she would have been the queen that she always had wanted to be. Though she couldn't fully blame it on herself, as someone had told him to mention it to her.

The girl couldn't help but wince a degree in her shifting through her memories, her body trying to twist off from her backside. The darkness froze her in place however, leaving her fingers twitching in mild protest. Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she see anything? For a moment, the girl remained there as the shadows ate away at her further, wondering to herself why she had even said anything at all.

Things had progressed normally as Sora entered the world cards. He forgot things and remembered others that were never there. Namine did wonders that Larxene hadn't thought were capable of doing. The girl considered that it wouldn't be that hard, and found herself in what Marluxia had considered the 'meeting' room. Though who was waiting inside had shocked her a bit.

Axel?

No one was supposed to know of this place other then her and the scythe wielding unknown, what was he doing here? The girl had approached carefully, eyes regarding the man in front of her warily. She had heard of the combat he had done with the boy, and that he had even passed on a few cards to him as well. Was he in on it regardless of her previous intentions? Where was Marluxia when she needed him? Still, she gave a bit of a smirk when the red head had turned to notice her.

"It looks like Sora's memories have taken root," She had started in her approach, stopping in the center of the room and lifting her hand onto the orb that was positioned there. It held no meaning other then decoration really, " Just as we planned…" She had said this as a test, waiting to see what the young man was there for. Maybe she could have her knight after all.

"Let's see how far our boy will go. Think it's time for another round?" Well, he seemed a lot more cheerful this time, and Larxene had only smiled to herself. Sure, he had an odd obsession with Sora, though that was fine with her, as long as she was involved.

"Only if it's my turn to play, you had your fun on the first floor." She stated this with a growing grin, leaning forward a degree. Letting him know that she was aware of his actions was enough to get the answer she had been so longing to hear. The sight of the cards being tossed at her helped as well.

"Remember, Larxene, it's our job to deliver him in one piece." The statement could have easily been taken either way, though judging from the blonde's expression, she had begun to believe that he wanted to be apart of their little rebellion. Still, in him speaking on her being too rough, she only furrowed her brows a bit, "Fine, but who says I can't have my way with him first?"

"Don't break him." Axel's eyes had shown a bit of harsh reaction to that comment, and Larxene could only find herself smirking a bit as she tucked the cards away into her coat pocket. His obsession was a little questioning, " Do I detect a soft spot?"

The red haired man had only sighed and pulled back by that point, arms folding over his chest, he was normally immune to her flirty way of speaking, though it seemed that he was trying to get a point across to her by this point, " He's partly one of us."

"I'm not going to break the toy, Axel—" She had gone to moving around him, arms folding back behind her, " just play with it. I'm not dumb." Her head had tilted upwards to gaze at the red head, though she was only greeted with a serious expression. Perhaps she had been blind to his warnings, but she was no more after his next blunt statement, " Then you won't mind the warning. Remember, Sora is the key. We need him if we're going to take the organization."

Had she of known of his future treachery, she would have struck him down right then and there, but she had wanted to hear those words for a short while now. Her knight was confirmed in her mind, and the girl couldn't help but tip her head back, grinning darkly.

"So your in on it too?" She had stepped back a bit, the edges of her coat swishing about as she turned to take glance to him. He may be on it, but who knew if he was telling the others, " Just keep it under your hood until the time is right." As much as she wanted to ask him how much he knew, she had a young boy to pester, and was gone within the next few moments.

At the time, that memory was probably the best she had had in a while. Now that she looked back on it, she hated it. He used her to get information about Sora, and he used her to get closer to the organization and eliminate everyone. If she had any feelings left, she would have expressed regret.

She tried to move again, her arms ignoring her plea's to shift around, it had been much easier when she had first lost her heart, to bend the darkness to her will and force it to make a physical body for her. Now, it was rebelling at her lack of power, and kept gnashing at what parts of her soul she had remaining.

" I just… don't get it." She had spoken this as she took to staring at the only point of view her head would allow her to view, shaken blue-green eyes reflecting on the moment she had met the 'hero' of the story, the one true key blade master, and the avatar of light. Her face twisted a degree to show her pain and anger. It was his fault! Not hers!

She had gone to the floor where Sora was due to make his appearance. Waiting wasn't something she was used to doing, but this was an exception. Today would be the day she'd make her move to push the tainting further. She'd get him to remember the girl that he knew nothing of. The witch was tricky in her ways, but most of her memories were dormant, and needed a good poke. By time he arrived, he had bounded up the stairway, wavy brown hair bouncing around his pink cheeks. He looked like a good person, and ignorant one in Larxene's opinion. He had came with two friends, one that appeared to be the hybrid of a dog and man, while the other seemed more like a duck with human arms. They were comical looking to her eyes, and had only smirked to the group. It took them no time to notice her, and trio ad came to a jerking stop, the feathered one not helping but to snap out a hiss at her, " Your will Axel, aren't you?"

My, wasn't he loud. Larxene had only raised a brow at that and only tilted her head back in a laugh, they would be fun to 'play' with. Besides, hearing the phrase that she was with Axel made her believe more in her own delusional world, "Oh… aren't you clever, the name's Larxene. Are you enjoying your stay at Castle oblivion?" She had moved away from the stairway from behind her, and towards the group. They all took on such a defensive stance, like they were going to be killed in seconds.

They had a right to be.

" I bet it's nice to peel all those worthless memories away… and awaken the true memories that lie deep inside your heart." She had begun to work her magic of the manipulative tongue; she could already see the boy's confused expression growing more dumbfounded as she stepped forward.

"True memories?"

Before he could say anymore, she had veered her path off to the side, and continued her own small speech, looking down to her gloved finger tips, " Ah… but your forgetting something aren't you, Sora? The most important thing—when that girl finds out you forgot her name, she'll be heartbroken!" She settled a hand to her face to express grief, though it was only short lived as Sora jumped on the topic of the girl like there was no tomorrow.

"You know her! Is she.. here?" His face looked so pathetic now, she thought. So willing to see the person that was condemning him, only if he knew! The thought brought her delight, and further more, an urge to tug his chain a bit more.

"Uh-huh. The bad guys are holding her deep within the castle, and you the 'hero' have to go save her, " She had turned towards the boy then, her arms flexing out before her and lips curling into a more bitter grin, " but sadly, there's a catch…"

The boy didn't even see it coming. He was flat on his face in seconds after she had bum-rushed him, only to let her body apparate and appear behind him. That was all she needed to give his head a jolt and his memories to finally churn., " I'm a bad guy, so you'll have to go through me!" She had noticed the 'charm' that fell from his clothing, and snickered a bit more, his friends were as clueless as he was. They had rushed to his aid on instant, helping the boy back up.

"Sora!" One of his companions had called out, watching him as he blinked down on the transformed trinket. Of course he didn't know it was his, but the fake memories would soon set in.

" What's… that? Is that mine?" He went to grab it, gloved hands curling about it curiously. This was nice, though Larxene didn't like being ignored after revealing her 'intention'. Besides, she wasn't done having her fun yet.

"Tsk, Tsk. You've been wearing it all this time and you forgot? No, you couldn't have. The memory is engraved in your heart." She went to approach the group once more, noticing the aggression from his two friends. Well, at least they had begun to be wary of her. " Now think, Sora. What.. Oh.. –what- could it be? Who gave it to you?" She tapped her fingers to her lips, giving a quizzical look while submersing the urge to let out a laugh. Axel had trouble with this? It was obscene, almost questioning that he was indeed the key blade master.

Sora had fumbled the charm in his hands for a few moments before gradually settling it to his chest. Something was resonating within him, she could do that, "Na.. nami.."

Larxene's heart jumped a bit when he had begun to believe in the lie, and spun about. It was just a little bit longer before he would spout out the very name of the person who had condemned him, " That's right! Free the memory from your heart!" The moment she had said this, both of Sora's friends looked meek and worried, but it was already too late, for the boy had confirmed the name to himself.

" Nami.. Namine."

"Well it's about time. That's right… Namine. She's the one who gave you that cheesy good luck charm. Not that you remembered." Her encouraging the boy was done with, and she had her fill of fun. Marluxia would be happy to know that the boy had a jump start in digging his grave. In any case, she had wanted to test his strength it was just a matter of making the boy turn fang to her. Her body had stepped forward, though it was only faded into darkness, only to re-emerge by the stairwell once more. The jump of her appearance made Sora stand up straight, as if sobering up. Though what made him jump more was realizing his trinket was gone, and in the hands of the very woman in front of him.

" No surprise, seeing as you –forgot- her name! Talk about heartless! It'd serve you right if I smashed this piece of junk!" She had raised her hand by this point, ready to obliterate it onto the chilly marble floor, but the teenager was fumbling across the floor after her. It wouldn't be long before he took to striking out.

" Don't you touch it! Namine gave me this, it's precious to me!" Apparently the gears were turning faster then she had expected. Now not only was he willing to protect the stupid good luck charm, but also the girl's face that hid delicately behind it.

It was almost enough to make her giggle.

" Precious? Spare me! Ten seconds ago you didn't even know what it was!" There wasn't much time to loose, as her tongue drew back, she found a key blade being struck for her. Larxene was lucky that she was always quick on her feet, not to mention the lightening skills she had didn't hurt either. In fact, they helped a good deal. The battle was something of a trance in her mind, as she had begun taunting the boy by pulling him from side to side, and stunning him as a bolt crashed down on that spiky head of his. Though as time progressed, he had learned her moves, and was dodging her fast paced attacks, it wasn't long before she found herself combating for real, just to keep him off her back. He was a master, after all.

Not that she wanted to admit it.

Once she found herself fumbling back as her breath cut short, she curled up a bit while standing to recover. Sora seemed to look pleased with himself, and willingly to go at it again if she wished, " Hey, your not half bad, " She said this while standing up straight again, forcing an uneasy laugh. Loosing a battle wouldn't crush her mood, " guess you really are a hero. A heartless hero!" She played on Axel's previous words to see what reaction she'd get out of the boy.

It only sparked a flare of anger in those innocent blue eyes, and through gritted teeth and a developing voice, he hollered at her, " Who asked you?"

He was almost cute when mad, too bad he was going to be nothing more then a puppet at the end of another marionette's strings. She had eased from the battle by that point, ignoring that her hair was mildly messy by this point, " Does it hurt because it's true? Grow up Sora." She kept her cool tone still and went to digging in her pockets. Ah, the cards that Axel at given her. They were raised up to her cheek and Larxene had tapped them against the skin before flicking them off to the boy, " If your going to baby, then here- play with these."

He caught them despite his will to get into another fight, and the anger faded just for a moment. More world cards. He was sick of them already.

"They're more cards made from your memories. Say 'Thank you' like a good boy. Ta-Ta!" her head had tilted back into a laugh as her body faded away once more. Even the look on his face during her departure was enough to make her day. Now all she had left was to report back and to gloat a bit about how she got Sora to remember a lot quicker then Namine would have taken otherwise.


End file.
